Henry
Henry, labeled The Cliche Love Interest, is one of the twenty-two contestants competing on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He is a member of the Screaming Gophers. He is currently part of the final ten. Biography Henry is introduced alongside the other twenty-one campers in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1." When he arrived, he greeted all of his fellow contestants and shook all of their hands before coming to Haley who dropped her romance book. He quickly took a liking to her, finding her love for romance and art interesting. In the promotional picture, he is seen with his arms linked with Haley, Noah, and Nourhan. He shared some smiles with Haley later on and asked Chris if the cabins were co-ed or not. He was later put on the Screaming Gophers and was happy to be on the same team as Haley. In the cabin, he was seen unpacking his guitar, which Haley found interesting. It was then that the two decided that Henry would teach Haley to play the guitar and Haley would teach Henry how to draw. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2", Henry asked if the challenge was to jog back down the hill of the cliff but was dismayed to learn that the challenge was to jump off of it, as he was afraid of heights. He didn't want to tell Haley of his fear but saw no other choice. Instead of laughing at him, she assured him that it would be alright and the two jumped off together, sharing a hug when they landed in the safe zone. It was then that he seemed to show his attraction for Haley. He later told her that he owed her his gratitude, which she said wasn't necessary. Instead, he decided that the next day, he'd start teaching her guitar lessons. Later, when Josh didn't accept Doug's apology for their argument, Henry reassured Doug that if Josh kept it up, they'd eliminate him. After the challenge, he was seen in the hot tub with Haley, saying that the view of the island was especially stunning as he stared at her. In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", Henry helped Doug up when Doug hurt himself in the morning. He then glared at Josh for laughing at Doug's pain. He later smiles at Haley and helps her when she trips during the running challenge. He hung out with her during the Awakeathon, saying that the sunset would make a good portrait, which she turned around to make their first art lesson together. Not long after, he taught her how to strum his guitar. When they saw a shooting star, they shared a romantic moment together, but Haley got nervous and pretended to fall asleep on Henry much to his dismay. Henry made it into the final five of the challenge, grabbing Chris by his collar and demanding for the challenge to end. However, when it continued, Henry broke down into tears. He made it in fourth place in the Awakeathon. Later, when Krystal called Doug "Pee Pee Douglas", he playfully nudged her, suggesting a friendship between the two. He eventually burst out into hysterics when Eric joined in, despite being Doug's friend. In "These Balls Are On Fire", Henry was the first person to notice that Wyatt wasn't in the Screaming Gophers' cabin. At breakfast, he tried to start a conversation with Haley but she ran out on him. This saddened him, making him wonder what he did wrong. When Sam showed her abilities in the dodgeball game, Henry asked her how she got her talent. Henry participated in the third round of the dodgeball game alongside Sam, Eric, Wyatt, and Krystal against Noah, Nourhan, Brooke, Steven, and Kimi. He didn't last very long, being taken out by Noah. He was hit again by Brooke, despite already being out. He participated in the final round of the dodgeball game as well, playing with Alex, Josh, Krystal, and Haley against Brooke, Nourhan, Noah, Sarah, and Jonathon. Henry took a ball to the groin from Nourhan for Haley. He is later seen receiving a marshmallow. In "Going Up In Flames", Henry was happy that Eric was appointed the leader of the Screaming Gophers. Henry played his guitar to audition for the talent show and got in, planning to sing a song for Haley to get her to notice him again, practicing hard to do so. However, his guitar got caught by Sam's lasso and got destroyed, as it was slammed into Josh's face. He got massively upset, yelling at Sam and Josh for caring more about Josh than his guitar. Voting History Relationships *In the opening theme he is seen leaning in towards Haley, this could be hinting towards a romantic link between the two. Trivia *He plays the guitar. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers